uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1947
1947 (MCMXLVII) fue un año normal comenzado en miércoles según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * VIII centenario de la ciudad de Moscú (Rusia). Para conmemorarlo se empieza la construcción en la ciudad de los rascacielos de Stalin. * 1 de enero: en Londres, el gobierno británico del laborista de Clement Attlee nacionaliza las minas de carbón. * 4 de enero: en Hamburgo (Alemania) aparece el semanario político Der Spiegel. * 6 de enero: George C. Marshall es designado secretario de Estado de los Estados Unidos. * 6 de enero: llegan a Santa Cruz de Tenerife (España) los restos del compositor Manuel de Falla (exiliado en Argentina debido a la dictadura franquista). * 11 de enero: Turquía y Jordania firman un pacto de amistad. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en Italia, Alcide De Gasperi forma Gobierno con democristianos, comunistas y socialistas. * 5 de febrero: el Parlamento polaco elige presidente a Bolesław Bierut que, hasta entonces, había desempeñado el cargo de manera provisional. * 5 de febrero: en el teatro Poliorama de Barcelona actúan Lola Flores y Manolo Caracol. * 6 de febrero: en Nueva York (Estados Unidos), el Alto Comité Árabe informa a la ONU (Organización de las Naciones Unidas) sobre su rechazo absoluto a la resolución que funda el Estado de Israel. * 6 de febrero: en la Antártida, se establece la base naval chilena Arturo Prat. * 11 de febrero: Abd el-Krim, antiguo líder del Rif, es liberado por autoridades francesas. * 13 de febrero: el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU acuerda la creación de una Comisión de Desarme Mundial. * 15 de febrero: dos jefes del movimiento fascista de Estados Unidos son condenados a doce meses de trabajos forzados, al haber sido acusados de instigar disturbios raciales. * 16 de febrero: en París se estrena Las criadas, de Jean Genet. * 20 de febrero: retirada de las tropas británicas de la India; se anuncia la toma de poder por Louis Mountbatten del cargo de virrey de la excolonia. * 21 de febrero: Edwin Land muestra por primera vez una cámara instantánea de fotos, la Polaroid Land Camera. Marzo * 1 de marzo: el Fondo Monetario Internacional (FMI) inicia sus operaciones. * 1 de marzo: en Bolivia, la ciudad de Trinidad desaparece bajo las aguas, por el desbordamiento del Río Mamoré. * 1 de marzo: en Uruguay, Tomás Berreta asume la presidencia. * 3 de marzo: en Moscú (Rusia), Stalin nombra a Nikolái Bulganin ministro de Defensa de la Unión Soviética. * 7 de marzo: en Medellín (Colombia) se funda el equipo de fútbol Club Atlético Municipal de Medellín (actual Club Atlético Nacional). El 30 de abril se constituirá por escritura pública. * 10 de marzo: en Bolivia, asume la presidencia del país Enrique Hertzog Garaizabal por el Partido de la Unión Republicana y Socialista. * 23 de marzo: Werner Heisenberg declara que la Unión Soviética, al finalizar la guerra, habría contratado a físicos nucleares alemanes. (Lo mismo habría hecho Estados Unidos). * 31 de marzo: en la plaza Chahar Cheragh de Mahabad (Irán) son ahorcados los dirigentes de la República de Mahabad, declarada independiente de Irán entre el 22 de enero y el 15 de diciembre de 1946. Abril * 2 de abril: la ONU entrega a Estados Unidos las islas del Pacífico que estaban bajo mandato japonés. * 30 de abril: en Brasil se funda el equipo de fútbol Boa Esporte Clube. Mayo *13 de mayo: en Brasil se funda el equipo de fútbol Comerciário Esporte Clube, en la Plaza Nereu Ramos y que posteriormente pasaría a denominarse Criciúma Esporte Clube. * 1947: en Paso de los Libres (Argentina) y Uruguaiana (Brasil) los presidentes Juan Domingo Perón (de Argentina) y Eurico Gaspar Dutra (de Brasil) inauguran el Puente Internacional Agustín P. Justo - Getulio Vargas (habilitado al público desde dos años antes). Junio * 5 de junio: discurso de George Marshall en defensa del futuro Plan Marshall, programa de reconstrucción de Europa. * 7 de junio: Se funda en Chile el Club Deportivo Huachipato, en la ciudad de Talcahuano. * 24 de junio: Kenneth Arnold divisa nueve platos volantes al costado de su avioneta, iniciando así la era de los ovnis y de la expresión "platillo volante'. * 27 de junio: en Uccle (Bélgica) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 38,8 °C (102 °F). * 29 de junio: en la provincia de Kalmar (Suecia) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 38 °C (100,4 °F). Ese mismo récord ya se había registrado el 9 de julio de 1933. Julio * 8 de julio: la prensa amarilla estadounidense publica que la Fuerza Aérea capturó un ovni en Roswell (Nuevo México). Eso genera el llamado incidente ovni de Roswell. Agosto * 2 de agosto: en Uruguay fallece el presidente Tomás Berreta y asume en su lugar Luis Batlle Berres, iniciándose el periodo conocido como neobatllismo. * 2 de agosto: en Argentina, un Avro 691 Lancastrian de British South American Airways se estrella en el volcán Tupungato, a 4724 msnm. * 14 de agosto: Pakistán se independiza del imperio británico. * 15 de agosto: la India se independiza del imperio británico. * 18 de agosto: en los astilleros de Cádiz (España): estalla un depósito de explosivos de la Marina de Guerra; mueren más de 155 personas y el número de heridos supera los 5000. Gran número de edificios resultan dañados. España recibe gran ayuda del gobierno democrático de Juan Domingo Perón. * 31 de agosto: los comunistas vencen en las elecciones húngaras. Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: en Río de Janeiro se firma el TIAR (Tratado Interamericano de Asistencia Recíproca). * 6 de septiembre: en Paraguay se inicia la guerra civil: liberales y comunistas se alían contra el gobierno de Higinio Morínigo. La insurrección es vencida el 13 de enero de 1948 por el Partido Colorado. * 9 de septiembre: en Argentina se crea la Ley 13.010 de Sufragio Femenino, impulsado por Evita Perón, esposa del presidente democrático Juan Perón. *En Suecia se reintroduce el título de «lagman» para los presidentes de las cortes de apelación. Octubre * 10 a 20 de octubre: cerca de la localidad argentina de Las Lomitas (provincia de Formosa), la gendarmería nacional —con órdenes del empresario y exgobernador Robustiano Patrón Costas— ametralla a más de 1000 hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos de la etnia pilagá. (Masacre de Rincón Bomba). * 14 de octubre: el piloto estadounidense Chuck Yeager rompe la barrera del sonido a bordo de un Bell X-1. * 29 de octubre: en Bruselas se lleva a cabo la unión aduanera entre Bélgica, Países Bajos y Luxemburgo, conocida como Benelux. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre: en Long Beach (California), el multimillonario Howard Hughes vuela por primera y única vez el nuevo H-4 Hercules. * 30 de noviembre: en Ecuador Comienza la 20.ª edición de la Copa América Diciembre * 22 de diciembre: en el transcurso de la Revolución China, los comunistas llegan a las puertas de Pekín. * 28 de diciembre: en Reliegos (León) se registra la caída de un meteorito. * 31 de diciembre: en Guayaquil (Ecuador) finaliza la Copa América y Argentina es campeón por novena vez de esta copa. Fecha desconocida * En el edificio de la ONU, en Nueva York (Estados Unidos), se funda la FAO. * En Suecia se reintroduce el título de «lagman» para los presidentes de las cortes de apelación. Arte y literatura * Se estrena Un tranvía llamado Deseo, obra del dramaturgo Tennessee Williams. * 6 de enero: Miguel Delibes obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La sombra del ciprés es alargada. * Albert Camus: La peste. * El escritor egipcio Naguib Mahfuz publica su novela ''El callejón de los milagros'' * La escritora chilena Marcela Paz publica su libro Papelucho. * Otto Frank publica el Diario de Ana Frank Ciencia y tecnología * A mediados de año, George Bernad Dantzig crea el algoritmo símplex, uno de los 10 algoritmos más influyentes del siglo XX. * En Israel se descubren los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto. * En los Laboratorios Bell (Estados Unidos) se inventa el transistor. * La empresa estadounidense AT&T inventa en teoría la telefonía móvil; la tecnología la hará posible recién en 1983. * 14 de octubre: Chuck Yeager realiza el primer vuelo supersónico. * Se inventa el AK-47, fusil de asalto soviético. * Se aísla el Virus del Zika de un mono Rhesus del bosque de Zika, Uganda. Cine * 13 Rue Madeleine, de Henry Hathaway. * Germany year zero (Alemania año cero), de Max Colpet, Carlo Lizzani y Roberto Rossellini. * Forever Amber (Ambiciosa), de Otto Preminger. * Possessed (El amor que mata), de Curtis Bernhardt. * Angel and the badman (El ángel y el pistolero), de James Edward Grant. * Gentlemen's agreement (La barrera invisible) de Elia Kazan * Kiss of death (El beso de la muerte) de Henry Hathaway * Botón de ancla, de Ramón Torrado. * T-Men (La brigada suicida), de Anthony Mann. * Dead reckoning (Callejón sin salida), de John Cromwell. * Camino de Río (Road To Rio) de Norman Z. McLeod * ''Canción del sur, de Wilfred Jackson y Harve Foster. * Captain from Castile (El capitán de Castilla), de Henry King * Magic Town (Ciudad mágica), de William A. Wellman. * Confidencia, de Jerónimo Mihura (con Sara Montiel). * Body and soul (Cuerpo y alma) de Robert Rossen * Miracle On 34th Street (Milagro en la calle 34) de George Seaton * The Farmer's Daughter (Un destino de mujer), de H. C. Potter * A double life (Doble vida) de George Cukor. * Don Quijote de La Mancha, de Rafael Gil. * Embrujo, de Carlos Serrano de Osma. * Crossfire (Encrucijada de odios), de Edward Dmytryk * The ghost and Mrs. Muir (El fantasma y la Sra. Muir) de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. * Fuenteovejuna, de Antonio Román. * The Fugitive (El fugitivo), de John Ford. * Gran Casino, de Luis Buñuel. * Till the clouds roll by (Hasta que las nubes pasen), de Richard Whorf. * The egg and I (El huevo y yo) de Chester Erskine * Unconquered (Los inconquistables) de Cecil B. DeMille * Odd man out (Larga es la noche) de Carol Reed * La Lola se va a los puertos, de Juan de Orduña. * The lady from Shanghai (La dama de Shanghái), de Orson Welles. * My favorite brunette (Morena y peligrosa), de Elliott Nugent. * The bishop's wife (La mujer del obispo) de Henry Koster * Nada, de Edgar Neville. * Waga seishum ni kuinashi (No añoro mi juventud), de Akira Kurosawa. * The other love (El otro amor), André De Toth. * The Paradine case (El proceso Paradine) de Alfred Hitchcock * Out of the past (''Traidora y mortal o Retorno al pasado), de Jacques Tourneur. * Mother wore tights (Siempre en tus brazos) de Walter Lang * The bachelor and the bobby-soxer (El solterón y la menor) de Irving Reis * Subarashiki nichiyobi (Un domingo maravilloso), de Akira Kurosawa. * Life with father (Vida con papá) de Michael Curtiz. Deporte * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. * El Sevilla FC gana la Liga Española. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por vigésima vez. * Se inaugura el Estadio Santiago Bernabéu. * Se funda el Xerez Club Deportivo. * Se funda el Club Atlético Nacional * Se proclama campeón de la BAA, el equipo de baloncesto Cleveland Cavaliers Televisión Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Jon Corzine, político estadounidense. * 2 de enero: Elsa Baeza, cantante cubana. * 6 de enero: Luis Hierro López, político uruguayo. miniatura|100px|[[David Bowie]] * 8 de enero: David Bowie, cantante y actor británico (f. 2016). * 15 de enero: Martin Chalfie, científico estadounidense. * 18 de enero: Takeshi Kitano, actor y cineasta japonés. * 22 de enero: Afeni Shakur, empresaria estadounidense. * 23 de enero: Megawati Sukarnoputri, política indonesia. * 24 de enero: Giorgio Chinaglia, futbolista italiano (f. 2012). * 24 de enero: Mercedes Sampietro, actriz española. * 24 de enero: Michio Kaku, físico estadounidense. * 25 de enero: Ángel Nieto, piloto de motociclismo español. * 25 de enero: Alexander Inshakov, doble cinematográfico ruso. * 29 de enero: Linda B. Buck, bióloga estadounidense. * 30 de enero: Ileana Jacket, actriz alemana-venezolana. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Francesc Bellmunt, cineasta español. miniatura|100px|[[Farrah Fawcett]] * 2 de febrero: Farrah Fawcett, actriz estadounidense (f. 2009). * 3 de febrero: Paul Auster, poeta y novelista estadounidense. * 3 de febrero: Soledad Puértolas, escritora española. * 4 de febrero: Dan Quayle, político estadounidense. * 7 de febrero: Óscar Maúrtua, político peruano. * 10 de febrero: Louise Arbour, jurista canadiense. * 11 de febrero: Juan María Leonardi Villasmil, religioso venezolano. * 11 de febrero: Yukio Hatoyama, primer ministro japonés. * 17 de febrero: Asdrúbal Baptista, político venezolano. * 18 de febrero: Amaya Uranga, cantante española. * 20 de febrero: Peter Osgood, futbolista británico (f. 2006). * 25 de febrero: Carlos Ospina Ovalle, militar colombiano. * 26 de febrero: Sandie Shaw, cantante británica. * 28 de febrero: Stephanie Beacham, actriz británica. Marzo miniatura|100px|[[Glenn Close]] miniatura|100px|[[Elton John]] * 1 de marzo: Alan Thicke, actor estadounidense. * 2 de marzo: Harry Redknapp, futbolista y entrenador británico. * 4 de marzo: Gunnar Hansen, actor islandoestadounidense (f. 2015). * 8 de marzo: Florentino Pérez, empresario español. * 10 de marzo: Kim Campbell, primera ministra canadiense. * 11 de marzo: Tristan Murail, compositor francés. * 12 de marzo: Mitt Romney, político estadounidense. * 15 de marzo: Ry Cooder, músico estadounidense. * 19 de marzo: Glenn Close, actriz estadounidense. * 20 de marzo: John Boswell, historiador estadounidense (f. 1994). * 22 de marzo: James Patterson, escritor estadounidense. * 24 de marzo: Christine Gregoire, política estadounidense. * 24 de marzo: Alan Sugar, empresario británico. * 25 de marzo: Elton John, cantante británico. Abril miniatura|100px|[[James Woods]] * 1 de abril: Luis Ernesto Derbez, político mexicano. * 4 de abril: Salvatore Sciarrino, compositor italiano. * 6 de abril: John Ratzenberger, actor estadounidense. * 7 de abril: Florian Schneider, cantante y baterista alemán, de la banda Kraftwerk. * 7 de abril: Michèle Torr, cantante francés. * 9 de abril: Kazuko Sugiyama, actriz de voz japonesa. * 10 de abril: Jaap ter Linden, director de orquesta y violonchelista neerlandés. * 12 de abril: Tom Clancy, escritor estadounidense (f. 2013). * 13 de abril: Amaury Germán Aristy, político y revolucionario dominicano (f. 1972). * 16 de abril: José Luis Moreno, empresario, productor de televisión y ventrílocuo español. * 16 de abril: Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, ex jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 16 de abril: Gerry Rafferty, músico británico (f. 2011). * 17 de abril: Carlos Castillo Peraza, filósofo y político mexicano (f. 2000). * 18 de abril: James Woods, actor estadounidense. * 20 de abril: Leonela Relys, pedagoga cubana, creadora del programa de alfabetización «Yo sí puedo» (f. 2015). * 20 de abril: Björn Skifs, actor, guionista, cantautor y escritor sueco. * 21 de abril: Iggy Pop, músico estadounidense. * 25 de abril: Johan Cruyff, futbolista neerlandés (f. 2016). * 27 de abril: María del Mar Bonet, cantante española. * 28 de abril: Noemí Rial, abogada y política argentina. Mayo miniatura|100px|[[Richard Jenkins]] * 4 de mayo: Richard Jenkins, actor estadounidense. * 8 de mayo: H. Robert Horvitz, biólogo estadounidense, premio Nobel de Fisiología o Medicina de 2002. * 8 de mayo: Felicity Lott, soprano británica. * 13 de mayo: Charles Baxter, escritor estadounidense. * 13 de mayo: Stephen R. Donaldson, escritor estadounidense. * 14 de mayo: Gonzalo Rodríguez Gacha, criminal y narcotraficante colombiano (f. 1989). * 19 de mayo: David Helfgott, pianista australiano. * 28 de mayo: Sondra Locke, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de mayo: Constantino Romero, presentador, locutor y actor de doblaje (f. 2013). * 30 de mayo: Erik Spiekermann, tipógrafo y diseñador alemán. Junio miniatura|90px|[[Jonathan Pryce]] miniatura|90px|[[Bryan Brown]] * 1 de junio: Jonathan Pryce, actor británico. * 1 de junio: Ronnie Wood, músico británico. * 4 de junio: Viktor Klima, canciller austriaco. * 5 de junio: Alejandro Michelena, escritor y periodista uruguayo. * 11 de junio: Antonio Asensio Pizarro, periodista español (f. 2001). * 19 de junio: Salman Rushdie, escritor británico de origen indio. * 21 de junio: Shirín Ebadí, abogada feminista iraní, premio nobel de la paz. * 22 de junio: Jerry Rawlings, político ghanés. * 23 de junio: Bryan Brown, actor australiano. Julio miniatura|100px|[[Carlos Santana en 2010.]] * 3 de julio: Ernesto Bondy Reyes, escritor hondureño. * 6 de julio: Néstor Chávez, beisbolista venezolano (f. 1969). * 7 de julio: Víctor Manuel, cantautor español. * 12 de julio: Mari Trini, cantautora española (f. 2009). * 19 de julio: Brian May, guitarrista británico. * 20 de julio: Carlos Santana, guitarrista mexicano. * 24 de julio: Peter Serkin, pianista estadounidense. * 26 de julio: Alejandra da Passano, actriz argentina (f. 2014). * 28 de julio: Darío Jaramillo Agudelo, escritor colombiano. * 28 de julio: Coco Legrand, humorista chileno. * 30 de junio: Arnold Schwarzenegger, actor y político austriaco, gobernador de California. Agosto miniatura|100px|[[Paulo Coelho]] * 2 de agosto: Massiel, cantante española. * 2 de agosto: Mempo Giardinelli, escritor y periodista argentino. * 3 de agosto: Francisco J. Lombardi, cineasta peruano. * 6 de agosto: Mohammad Najibulá, presidente afgano. * 7 de agosto: Sofiya Rotaru, cantante ucraniana. * 10 de agosto: Ian Anderson, músico británico, de la banda Jethro Tull. * 10 de agosto: Antonio del Real, actor y cineasta español. * 13 de agosto: Juan Antonio Barranco Gallardo, político español. * 13 de agosto: Rolando Díaz, cineasta cubano. * 19 de agosto: Tony Williams, bajista británico, de la banda Jethro Tull. * 24 de agosto: Paulo Coelho, novelista brasileño. * 31 de agosto: Ramón Castellano de Torres, pintor español. Septiembre miniatura|100px|[[Sam Neill]] * 3 de septiembre: Kjell Magne Bondevik, político noruego. * 3 de septiembre: Mario Draghi, economista y banquero italiano. * 8 de septiembre: Marc Davis, astrofísico estadounidense * 10 de septiembre: Carlos Marín, periodista mexicano. * 14 de septiembre: Sam Neill, actor neozelandés. * 16 de septiembre: Enrique Krauze, editor, historiador y ensayista mexicano. * 21 de septiembre: Jacques-Édouard Alexis, político haitiano. * 21 de septiembre: Stephen King, escritor estadounidense. * 22 de septiembre: Julieta Magaña, actriz y cantante argentina (f. 2017). * 23 de septiembre: Mary Kay Place, actriz estadounidense. * 26 de septiembre: Lynn Anderson, cantante estadounidense (f. 2015). * 27 de septiembre: Meat Loaf, cantante estadounidense. * 27 de septiembre: Dick Advocaat, futbolista y entrenador neerlandés. * 28 de septiembre: Sheikh Hasina, política bangladesí. * 30 de septiembre: Marc Bolan, músico británico (f. 1977). Octubre miniatura|100px|[[Hillary Clinton]] * 1 de octubre: Remigio Hermoso, beisbolista, entrenador y político venezolano. * 5 de octubre: Brian Johnson, cantante británico, de la banda AC/DC. * 8 de octubre: Kraisak Choonhavan, político tailandés. * 9 de octubre: France Gall, cantante francesa. * 11 de octubre: Lukás Papadimos, economista griego, vicepresidente del Banco Central Europeo. * 14 de octubre: Juan del Río Martín, religioso español. * 20 de octubre: Jordi Coca, escritor español. * 20 de octubre: Mario Mutis, músico chileno, de la banda Los Jaivas. * 23 de octubre: Kazimierz Deyna, futbolista polaco (f. 1989). * 24 de octubre: Kevin Kline, actor estadounidense. * 25 de octubre: José Alfredo Fuentes, presentador de televisión y cantante chileno. * 26 de octubre: Hillary Clinton, política estadounidense. * 29 de octubre: Richard Dreyfuss, actor estadounidense. * 30 de octubre: Raúl Carnota, cantautor folclórico argentino (f. 2014). Noviembre miniatura|100px|[[Joe Mantegna]] * 1 de noviembre: Adriana Lesgart, guerrillera argentina (f. 1980). * 1 de noviembre: Jim Steinman, compositor estadounidense. * 3 de noviembre: Soledad Puértolas, escritora española. * 5 de noviembre: Rubén Juárez, bandoneonista y cantautor argentino (f. 2010). * 9 de noviembre: Robert David Hall, actor estadounidense. * 10 de noviembre: Greg Lake, músico británico. * 10 de noviembre: Bachir Gemayel, político libanés (f. 1982). * 12 de noviembre: Patrice Leconte, cineasta y guionista francés. * 13 de noviembre: Joe Mantegna, actor, escritor, productor y director estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Jorge Sassi, actor argentino (f. 2015). * 18 de noviembre: José Alonso, actor de cine y televisión mexicano. * 22 de noviembre: Alfredo Cristiani, político y presidente salvadoreño entre 1989 y 1994. * 23 de noviembre: José Antonio Abásolo Álvarez, arqueólogo español. * 25 de noviembre: Stéphane Courtois, historiador francés. * 29 de noviembre: Juan Alberto Badía, conductor y periodista argentino (f. 2012). * 29 de noviembre: Petra Kelly, política alemana (f. 1992). * 30 de noviembre: David Mamet, escritor y cineasta estadounidense. * 30 de noviembre: Sergio Badilla Castillo, poeta chileno. Diciembre miniatura|100px|[[Dilma Rousseff]] * 3 de diciembre: Osvaldo López, piloto argentino de automovilismo. * 3 de diciembre: Lawrence Grossberg, teórico estadounidense de estudios culturales. * 3 de diciembre: Marco Revelli, historiador italiano. * 5 de diciembre: Egberto Gismonti, compositor y multiinstrumentista brasileño. * 6 de diciembre: Homero Francesch, pianista de música clásica uruguayo, nacionalizado suizo. * 14 de diciembre: Dilma Rousseff, expresidenta de Brasil. * 20 de diciembre: Gigliola Cinquetti, cantante italiana. * 20 de diciembre: Peter Criss, batería estadounidense, de la banda Kiss. * 21 de diciembre: Paco de Lucía, guitarrista español (f. 2014). * 26 de diciembre: Víctor Hugo Morales, periodista, relator deportivo y conductor uruguayo. * 29 de diciembre: Ted Danson, actor estadounidense. * 30 de diciembre: Jeff Lynne, cantante británico. * 31 de diciembre: Rita Lee, cantante y presentadora brasileña. * 31 de diciembre: Gerhard Ludwig Müller, cardenal y teólogo alemán. Fecha desconocida * Ricardo Humberto Alarcón Pereiro, empresario uruguayo, presidente del Club Nacional de Fútbol. Fallecimientos * 7 de enero: Francisco Graña Garland, periodista y empresario peruano (n. 1902). * 19 de enero: Manuel Machado, poeta español (n. 1874). * 23 de enero: Pierre Bonnard, paisajista, pintor, ilustrador y litógrafo francés (n. 1867). * 25 de enero: Al Capone, gángster estadounidense (n. 1899). * 2 de febrero: Ernst Diehl, filólogo clásico y epigrafista alemán (n. 1874). * 3 de febrero: José Luis Hidalgo, poeta español (n. 1919). * 12 de febrero: Kurt Lewin, psicólogo polaco (n. 1890). * 18 de marzo: William Crapo Durant, empresario estadounidense (n. 1861). * 30 de marzo: Arthur Machen, escritor, periodista y actor británico (n. 1863). * 7 de abril: Henry Ford, empresario estadounidense (n. 1863). * 16 de abril: Rudolf Höß, líder nazi alemán (n. 1901). * 16 de mayo: Frederick Gowland Hopkins, bioquímico británico, premio nobel de medicina en 1929 (n. 1861). * 19 de mayo: Paulino Savirón Caravantes, químico español (n. 1865). * 20 de mayo: Philipp Eduard Anton von Lenard, físico alemán, premio nobel de física en 1905 (n. 1862). * 3 de junio: Julio César Tello, arqueólogo peruano, considerado Padre de la Arqueología Peruana (n.1880). * 2 de agosto: Tomás Berreta, político uruguayo, presidente en 1947 (n. 1875). * 29 de agosto: Manolete (30), torero español. * 4 de octubre: Max Planck, físico alemán, premio nobel de física en 1918 (n. 1877). * 25 de octubre: Robert Delaunay, pintor francés (n. 1885). * 28 de octubre: María Nieves y Bustamante, escritora peruana (n. 1871). * 1 de noviembre: Óscar Castro Zúñiga, escritor y poeta chileno (n. 1910). * 28 de noviembre: Philippe Leclerc, militar francés. * 30 de noviembre: Ernst Lubitsch, cineasta estadounidense (n. 1892). * 1 de diciembre: Godfrey Harold Hardy, matemático británico (n. 1877). * 1 de diciembre: Aleister Crowley, escritor y ocultista británico (n. 1875). * 7 de diciembre: Nicholas Murray Butler, pedagogo y filósofo estadounidense, premio nobel de la paz en 1931 (n. 1862). * 14 de diciembre: Stanley Baldwin, político británico (f. 1867). * 28 de diciembre: Víctor Manuel III, aristócrata italiano, rey entre 1900 y 1946 (n. 1889). Premios Nobel * Física: Edward Victor Appleton * Química: Robert Robinson * Medicina: Carl Ferdinand Cori, Gerty Theresa Cori y Bernardo Alberto Houssay * Literatura: André Gide * Paz: Friends Service Council y American Friends Service Committee (en representación de los cuáqueros). Enlaces externos Categoría:1947